minecraftversionhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
12w22a
Additions *'Jungle Temple' **Generated Structure that generate in jungle biomes **Comprised mainly of cobblestone and moss stone **Have dispenser and tripwire traps and chest loot *'Tripwire And Tripwire Hooks' **Can place down string to create tripwire, when walked on, these can activate tripwire hooks if there is a hook at each end of the string *'Block Of Emerald' **Decorative storage blocks, crafted with 9 emeralds *'Adventure Mode' **New gamemode, only accessible with /gamemode 2 **The player cannot break or place any blocks **The player can interact with any blocks, like doors and levers, and can buy from villagers **The player can still damage mobs *'Creative Inventory' **Added potions to the Creative inventory; found in “brewing" category **Added delete item, armor and crafting to survival inventory when in Creative **Added silverfish cobblestone and stone brick monster egg blocks to the Creative inventory Changes *'Villager Trading' **Villagers can now trade all sorts of items with you (for example, 1 emerald + 10 gravel → 3 flint) **Some villagers will offer to enchant items (e.g. 3 emerald + 1 iron pickaxe → 1 iron pickaxe with Fortune I) *'Enchanting' **Enchantment system has been rebalanced ***The maximum enchantment level has been lowered from 50 to 30 ****As a result enchantment tables now require only 15 bookcases around them to allow maximum level enchantments **With a full enchantment table set with bookshelves, at the bottom of the 3 enchantments, it always shows you the highest number possible **Using level 30 enchantments, the player has a lot more luck; almost all items get at least 2 enchantments **Various actions will now reward the player with Experience Orbs, such as mining ores (except Gold Ore and Iron Ore), using furnaces, and getting achievements **Levels are now awarded linearly. It takes 17 experience to go up one level *'Smelting' **Smelting in a furnace with a lava bucket now leaves an empty bucket for the player to retrieve *'Singleplayer' **Pausing now works again in single player *'Leaves' **Rain will slowly drip through leaves *'Cauldron' **When exposed to rain, cauldrons have a possibility to slowly filling with water *'Nether Portals' **Have a very small chance of spawning zombie pigmen *'World Generation' **Have a very small chance of spawning zombie pigmen *'Inventory' **Blocks seen in inventory are oriented to the right instead to the left *'Slabs' **Half-slabs can now be placed upside-down when pointing at the upper half of the side of a block. This does not work with stairs *'Debug Features' **Pressing F will reload the chunks *'Emerald Ore' **Now generates in veins of 1 block Fixes 10 Bugs Fixed *In the redstone tab of the creative inventory, the redstone torch is now on instead of being off. *In the decoration tab of the creative inventory, the redstone torch has been removed. *Fixed the size of slimes which was sometimes wrong in the previous snapshot. *Fully charged arrows now show their particle effect again. *Arrows are now stuck at the correct position in the block they hit. *The language English (US) is available again. *Fixed Enderman often not shaking and opening their jaws when looked at. *Fixed repeaters sometimes being stuck when loading the chunks they are in. *The Search tab does not automatically open up unless the player presses their chat key, allowing the inventory to be closed with the normal inventory key again. *Fixed bug causing stacked buckets to disappear when used to milk cows.